My dear F'Saem
by Joraline
Summary: There is a stranger watching the stranger. Journal-style. Please R&R!


The new "revised edition" is a little bit clearer, but it's basically the same story. If you've already read this, then skip down to the second to the last entry and discover Atrus's betrayal. If you haven't-Enjoy!!!! R&R!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jushin, Darret 14  
  
F'Saem, You must know why I left home. My life is written on these pages and my future will determine the outcome of this book. Atrus has corrupted another stranger's mind. I watch her follow the puzzles he and his wretched boys set out. The fogs of Myst opened up to this stranger. This pitiful excuse for a stranger. She comes from somewhere and takes over. She was, at least, smart enough to resist Sirrus charms. NO! I will not think of him. Of what he and his horrible father did to me.  
  
No-Shadows The sun is hot on my back, but I must write you my thoughts. The stranger has come to Riven. My only home. The only one I remember. She wanders through the houses. Searching like I one did. The submarine! She has found it! She defeated the brothers, but I prevailed. Me and you, my little F'Saem. F'Saem. My beautiful baby boy. You would never turn out like Sirrus, your father. I was so frightened when Granu told me you were a boy. I was afraid you would turn on me like he did. Atrus does not know the torture he put me through. I fell for Sirrus and released him. I was so stupid in believing him. I wonder. did he ever love me? But I will not dwell on the past right now. The stranger draws near.  
  
Frandlin, Darret 15  
  
F'Saem, I think of you now, more than ever. You must know this; however, above all things. your world is not yours. It was the creation of a twisted man. One who lost our world in a struggle many years back. And forgot us. Forgot us, a whole world full of people. But I tricked him. I found his book. I followed him. And I pretended to be just a lost person to follow the book. Wait.I hear footprints. I must  
  
??? F'Saem, My cherished son, I have been captured. 'Twas a lucky thing I have such large pockets. I am in a large prison in the dark, so forgive my terrible writing. My head hurts terribly and I want you here beside me even more. Why did I come?  
  
One day later (I think) F'Saem, The "great" lord Gehn has come for me. He was the one I heard. I just read what I wrote to you yesterday (?) and I cannot believe my eyes. I HAD to leave, F'Saem. For the truth. To show Atrus how he destroyed me. Us. You. I must leave you. Gehn comes again for me.  
  
Moontime I am out of that terrible place. Gehn got me out with a reprimand (I convinced him I was Rivenese) and told me never to sit near his lab again. He frightens me so. Even if he is your great-grandfather. Yes, my son, he is your father's grandfather. Atrus's father. Is that whole family doomed to insanity? I watch the stranger now and wonder if I can spare her the misery and feed the wharks. She is standing on the gallows now, searching for something. It would be easy to run to the place where Gehn watches. But I cannot. It is too dark now. Atrus would never know, either. That would not do. I must have him know because as much as he loves Katran, this mysterious stranger fascinates him. She is clouded in mystery and a beauty, I must admit. My wonderful boy, I wish you were standing with me.  
  
Serevena, Darret 18 F'Saem, I feel my last days are approaching. Again I am imprisoned, but I am at Gehn's island. I feel this is the time to reveal you to him. Perhaps he will spare me and I can leave to find you in a good spot. Wish me luck in my revelation, little one. Your fate depends on it, too. For what his son did to me.to us is too horrible an act to describe, but I must so, if when I die, you might somehow survive. Many years before now, Atrus had a son, Sirrus. He was corrupted by Atrus, as was his other brother, Achenar. Atrus and his sons came to visit us. I fell in love with Sirrus, and.well. you were brought into my life. I have never seen him since. Atrus and his sons fought quite a bit and shortly after our world was.created. Atrus, in a fit of rage, cast our book into the sea. When I was of Leaving Age, I wandered around looking for a hometown. Since I was with child and unmatched, it was hard. When the day came for Atrus and his son's next visit, I was overjoyed. But instead, there was an empty temple and worried people. I went to the cave where I often saw the three of them disappear. When I entered. well I found where Atrus was hiding and how the stupid girl wandered into his trap. I followed her into Riven using another forgotten Linking book. This one was especially hard to find. So here I am, my unborn baby, and here I will stay. Until Gehn decides our fate. For when I tell him of you, we will be judged together.  
  
Small Shadows F'Saem, I am sorry my son. I have failed us both. Gehn was outraged that I was somehow connected with Atrus. He marched outside and I fear he will kill me. And you. For you will never see the light of day, nor will you taste a fresh Jarbon fruit. Atrus destroyed our home, our way of life. I moved to Riven, hoping to escape him, but HIS father is here. Why did I leave?? I see him. He has a weapon. I am sorry for you my unborn son. We will be together in Asertina.  
  
  
  
Soooo.Like it? I want to know. Tell ME!! 


End file.
